En mi paraíso
by Ann Magus
Summary: —¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?—le preguntó, con reproche. Usagi-san sonrió con tranquilidad. —Nada. —Mentiroso… —Nada—aseguró—. Era el destino, simplemente. Te lo juro. NO es AU. Oneshot


**Disclaimer: Junjou Romantica ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino que a Nakamura.**

**No es AU, en el estricto sentido de la palabra. Y es definitivamente un Oneshot**

**Notas: Adivina buen adivinador. Al principio no se entiende bien así que léanlo hasta el final. Muchos me han escrito cosas como: "está bonito, espero el proximo capítulo", y aunque se agradece un rr siempre, es signo de que no entendieron el fic, XD. La mayor pista está al final. Y sí, es exactamente lo primero que piensan. Así que, ¡a ver cómo les va!**

Cuando Usami Akihiko despertó, sintió un conocido aroma inundando su living. No era muy bueno diferenciando olores, así que no estaba seguro de qué comida sería. Unos tomates, tal vez. Arroz… Pescado…

Luego le llegó una voz cantarina que tarareaba una canción que había sonado en las radios hace un par de años, y el sonido de los trastes de cocina y el aceite hirviendo. El mismo sonido con el que se había despertado desde que dejó de vivir solo por primera vez. Y estaba otra vez ahí, alegrando el ambiente.

Al fin…

Abrió los ojos, y le sorprendió ver que, efectivamente, estaba en su living. Acostado sobre su sillón, con la cabeza apoyada sobre Suzuki-san. Justo donde había caído hace unos minutos atrás... Eso había sido rápido. Pensó en lo irónico de la situación. Y sonrió.

Unos pasos atravesaron la puerta de la cocina, y se acercaron a la mesa. Estaba puesta, como siempre, de forma perfecta, con cuatro puestos en ella. Vio a Misaki atravesar el comedor con una fuente en sus pequeñas manos. Se veía contento, y Usagi se regodeó de su figura sin que el muchacho se diera cuenta, demasiado concentrado en su anticuada canción. La situación le pareció tan rutinaria, tan corriente, que le parecía ridículo pensar que debería estar emocionado.

Justo cuando Misaki descansó la fuente caliente junto a los platos, Usagi-san se levantó del sillón. Misaki lo vio por primera vez, y sus ojos se abrieron con un poco de sorpresa. Usagi se acercó a paso lento.

—¿Usagi-san? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pero el mayor no lo dejó continuar. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, y besó delicadamente los conocidos labios de Misaki. Eternamente suaves y delgados. Cuando se separó, Misaki fijó su vista en el rostro del mayor. Un rictus de tristeza se posó sobre su rostro.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?—le preguntó, con reproche. Usagi-san sonrió con tranquilidad.

—Nada.

—Mentiroso…

—Nada—aseguró—. Era el destino, simplemente. Te lo juro.

Misaki lo miró como si intentara leerle la mente. Descubrir si decía la verdad. Pero aunque hubiese sido una mentira (y lo era, aunque sólo un poco), Usagi-san se sentía tan dichoso que no podía haber rastro alguno de culpabilidad en su rostro. Así que, convencido, Misaki se permitió sonreír.

—Huele delicioso—aseguró el mayor, girando la vista hacia la mesa—. Y se ve bien, también.

Misaki volteó a ver su obra de arte culinaria.

—Es una receta nueva—le dijo—es extraño, ¿sabes? Siento como si lo hubiese estado cociendo desde hace años. Pero por fin lo terminé hoy—. Misaki volteó a verlo nuevamente—¿Crees que sea coincidencia?

—No. Era el destino.

Misaki lo miró un poco ofendido.

—¡Oh! Claro… Seguramente mi único destino eterno es atenderte a ti.

Usagi rió.

—¡Por supuesto que lo es! —Misaki lo golpeó con el paño de cocina que guardaba en su delantal, el cual se sacó y dejó sobre una silla, doblado, y se sentó en la mesa, en uno de los cuatro puestos. Usagi-san lo imitó. Tomó su mano pequeña con la suya, y con la otra se sirvió un poco de la fuente. Acercó la nariz al delicioso aroma de la comida. El olor atravesó sus fosas nasales con tanta fluidez, que casi no podía creerlo. Comió.

—¿Te gusta?

—Mmm! Está delicioso. —Misaki lo vio comer, sin tomar nada de su propio plato. Lo vio por tanto tiempo, fijamente, que el mayor lo encaró, extrañado—¿Qué?

Misaki se removió, incómodo.

—Tengo la impresión… de que aún es demasiado pronto… que no deberías estar aquí—le dijo. Usagi suspiró…— ¿En verdad no hiciste nada estúpido?— el hombre lo miró con las cejas alzadas— No puedo irme a ningún lado, ¿sabes? Yo podría seguir esperandote…

—Pero yo no—aseguró. Misaki arqueó los labios con enojo, descubriéndolo en su media-mentira—No hice nada radical, te lo juro. Creo que ni siquiera fue algo consciente…

Misaki lo miró con sospecha. Acercó su rostro hasta él y olió su camisa.

—¡Apestas a cigarro! ¿Cuánto estuviste fumando?

Usagi bufó.

—¿Qué importa? —Los ojos de Misaki brillaron con enojo. Usagi suspiró—. Mucho. No puedes culparme. Te dije que no podía vivir sin ti—Misaki rodó los ojos— Iba a pasar de todas formas. Además, me siento de maravilla por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Ya no me duele.

—Te advertí que eso te pasaría…

—Y estoy feliz de que lo hicieras.

Misaki lo miró con tristeza. Luego negó con la cabeza, y soltó el aire. Usagi apretó la pequeña mano que mantenía apresada, sin dejar de mirarlo con un poco de súplica. Misaki le correspondió. Y sonrió.

Feliz, Usagi volvió su vista al plato, dispuesto a seguir con su comida.

—¿Tenemos invitados?—le preguntó, señalando los otros dos puestos en la mesa.

—Sí. Vienen mis padres. Supongo que quieren conocerte.

—Hooo…

Misaki rió.

—Está bien. Papá es más comprensivo de lo que recordaba. Se parece mucho a nii-chan. Te adorarán.

Usagi sonrió, mirándolo fijamente.

—Te extrañé.

—Y yo a ti.


End file.
